Laurier
by Velvet'smusicbox
Summary: The gang finds a mysterious girl from the future, asking for Oreki's help to get back home. Also, Houtaeru fluff. Fufufufu


Author's notes: Hello. The new character isn't an OC (well not really) but a vanguard card. It's the "Witch of big pots, Laurier" fyi. Her name will be Rie(it is pronounced RI-E not RYE for those who aren't aware of the whole syllable thingy) in the story. Check her out, she has eru's hair and houtarou's eyes. I was all ngfhngfh when I saw it. Okay enough of all this, let's get on to the story.

I hopes you guys like this

This story is dedicated to my good friend, SlowQuotesQuill. You guys should check her out, she rocks. (*u*)/

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

The dainty dame half-ran across the hallways of Kamiyama High, streaking past the windows lining the walls beside her. Eyes determined and hair dancing on the rays of the afternoon sun, she skidded to a stop in front of the Earth Science prep room. Shock exhaled in the room when she thrust open the door so forcefully even she was astonished. But it didn't matter. Not now. Not when curousity had begun to take over her.

"What's wrong, Chii-chan?"

"Chitanda-san, is there something going on?"

The concerned members of the club alerted themselves and stood from their chairs, the dame gently slamming her hands on the table nearest her. She demanded attention from him, who remained seated and seemingly unaware.

"Oreki-san!" He shifted his eyes from the pages of the novel in his hands to her. There were many things he couldn't understand. One was why he couldn't say no to her.

"Oreki-san! There's someone outside.. and she- she's looking for you! I don't know who she is, but she wants you now, Oreki-san! Why would she want to meet you? How did she know you? She won't tell me until I bring you to her.. Oreki-san!"

Then, suddenly, the distance between the two vanquished. He struggled looking away from her. More specifically, the glimmer in her eyes. He knew almost immediately the words about to spill from her lips as she clasped his hands in hers. "I'm curious!"

He winced. She was only inches from his face, and he only admitted failure when he let out the breath he held.

"Fine." He mumbled forcefully. Many a time had he been through this scene. But something felt different about this situation, though he didn't know exactly what it was. He brushed himself off and stood from his seat. "What is it now, Chitanda?"

He sighed inwardly when he saw her eyes regain its violet glimmer. "The things I do for you," he thought.

Mayaka stepped in, putting her hand on Eru's hair-sprawled shoulder. "Yeah, who is it, Chii-chan?"

"Come on, let's go. That girl is probably waiting for you Oreki." Satoshi exclaimed. He nudged Houtarou with a smirk, and continued, "A secret admirer, maybe."

Houtarou sighed, wishing he had the small amount of energy he had to glare at his childhood friend.

"So, where is this secret admirer of Houtarou's, hmm?", Satoshi inquired, stretching his arms to his head once they reached the courtyard.

Houtarou decided to ignore Satoshi.

Granted, it was quite empty, save the tumbling hail and sinking sunlight that granted a pinkish-golden hue. Unusually, the sports clubs that had always frequented the area were absent from view.

Houtarou scanned the courtyard and found nothing that was of interest to him. Only dirt and soil that had corroded onto the earth lay still. Eyes calmly narrowing through wisps of brunette hair, he then followed Eru's finger that suddenly came into view as she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh! Oh! That's her!"

From behind the bushes, a headful of black hair poked out, then a pair of green eyes, sparkling with a certain familiarity Houtarou had been accustomed to.. almost resembling that of ..

Chitanda.

"Daddy!"

He then found himself nearly falling from the amount of force the mysterious girl threw upon him, nimble arms strangling his waist.

Hmmm..?

_Daddy?_

_..._

_Daddy?! _

The group of friends all had confusion etched on their faces.

"Look,kid," Satoshi decided to talk in place of his now uterly speechless best friend, "I think you've got the wrong guy. Houtarou can't possibly be-"

"SHUT UP! IT _IS_ HIM! Daddy, oh, daddy, I'm sorry, I made a mistake! I didn't mean to come here, but I was just so CURIOUS-"

Her voice was cut by a sound that was indescribable, coming from the members of the Classics Club.

Could.. could it be?

Eru suddenly realised how her friends slowly turned to stare at her, dumbfounded. She merely smiled meekly, and a flash of confusion swelled again, before she reverted to her unusually composed self. Houtarou let his hands fall to his sides, careful not to touch the girl's cloaked arms.

Who was she anyway?

"Chitanda,"he uttered clearly without turning to face her. It was all too strange. He had to make sure first.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know her?"

"Oh, no, I don't," she said with a smile.

So...

Houtarou decided to shoot questions at the tiny figure whose head rested on his chest, albeit hesitantly.

"Who are you?"

The girl, who had straight, black hair streaming from a large, pointy hat and smelled slightly of chemicals, widened her emerald eyes, and sighed.

"..I forgot..you don't know me yet, huh,"

The energy she had only moments before seemed to evaporate into the air, compensating for the dark that befell them.

Silence ensued.

The girl slowly released her grip on his uniform, and slowly turned her head to the horizon.

It was already evening.

Houtarou began connecting the dots. Fingertips already stroking his messy bangs, he started, trying not to feel anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

This girl called him her father..

Wearing unusual clothes that seemed to come from an era that never existed..

And how did she even find her way here?

And also.. why him, of all people?

Gears began to shift, breaking loose to the words that hung, hovering in the coffee-brown chasm that was Oreki Houtarou's mind. All too suddenly, his mind lit up. Of course. Though it may seem imppossible to articulate, and certainly too unbelievable to be true, surely it was the most likely explanation. It would have to do, at least, for Chitanda.

Satoshi noticed the revelation happening in Houtarou's train of thought. Though he hadn't a clue as to what it was, he was sure Houtarou would figure it out.

"Any ideas, Houtarou?", he said with fake glee and genuine interest.

Mayaka quipped, "Yeah, spill it, Oreki. No use keeping it hidden."

Then Chitanda enquired, almost too enthusiastically,

"Oreki-san? What are you thinking about? Have you thought of something?"

All had their eyes on the subject, who had already taken her eyes away from the sky to the people she thought she had known her whole life.

"You," Houtarou said, looking down to talk to her. To get this over with.

The girl's eyes focused solely on him, without missing a beat.

"You're from the future, aren't you?"

Houtarou could sense it coming; the intangible feeling deep in his guts that told him he was right, that he was definitely right.

...

"..yes."

Only this time, he wished he wasn't.

* * *

A/N:

Well, how was that?

I've been itching to write this for a long time now.

Haha..ha.

K I'll go.


End file.
